


Unforgettable

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Bobby use tongue? Why did he not notice Crowley taking a picture? Here is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://caz2y5.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caz2y5.livejournal.com/)**caz2y5** who wanted to know the answers to those ^ questions.

Crowley stalks over to him, grin in place, and gets down on his knees so he’s level with Bobby who just glares.

“Do we have to do this now?” Bobby asks gruffly, hoping he can somehow make the deal without having to kiss the demon.

“Yes,” is all Crowley says, smirks and leans forward.

Bobby scrunches his eyes closed, thinks of his wife, her memory so much easier to focus on as of late and kisses the demon. So he maybe, possibly, okay did, slip the demon some tongue but it’s only because he was thinking of his wife and as soon as he remembers who it is he’s actually kissing he pulls away quickly.

Crowley is smiling as if he just pulled off the world’s best prank and Bobby scowls darkly, he doesn’t notice the demon slipping his phone back into his pocket. Bobby wipes at his lips disgustedly and wheels away in a huff; he needs a beer.


End file.
